Jarrod's Rebirth
by Navipotterdiscodaughter
Summary: A random set of stories from Jarrod, my roll play charactor. I'll probably add a few more roll play charactors too. :D
1. Jarrod's biography

Jarrod Stewert is an average sized guy. To be precise, he is 5' 6". He has shoulder length, straight blonde hair(with a single strand of purple streaked hair) that is layered perfectly into place. He wears slightly tight robes(mostly purple and white colored) that compliment his fine toned, and rather thin body. When he was born, he had beautiful light blue eyes, but as he grew up,  
they slowly changed violet. Ever since the age of 6, his eyes permanently stayed a very bright, and almost metallic shade of purple. With his thin, heart shaped, smooth and absolutely perfect face, and his perfect sense of style, and his perfect  
body, a lot of people like him. But, as his looks don't show, he still has a secret. A secret that causes him a lot of trouble....

Jarrod is one of those people who always looks on the bright side. He is almost always happy, and he always makes good choices in life.  
He follows the rules, and knows a lot(in both a wise and factual knowledge kind of way). He's constantly thinking. His mind wanders to very deep, meaningful thoughts about life and love. Sometimes though, it wanders to the most random, bazaar ideas that have nothing to do with anything. He's also very friendly, and very caring. His friends always say how he should be a therapist when he's older(because of how wise he is) but really, he's an actor, dancer, and singer. He's very passionate about the theater, and is already getting a little professional. He's done a few performances at Hogsmead, and wishes to do some for Diagon Ally some time soon. He believes in peace, love, and truth. And it pretty much works our for him. But he struggles with a concept beyond his control...a secret he can't hide from himself.....his liking of other guys....

The Stewerts are a very old pureblood family that migrated to England many years ago. Now they live in a very poor neighborhood, in what muggles would see as a very old and torn down house, but which is really a very big beautiful mansion. It's of course a lot bigger on the inside. The Stewerts are very rich so they could easily have paid for it. Jarrod doesn't know why his ancestors had decided to move, and neither did any of his living family members, but he's still glad that he is in England. He loves the place, though some of his distant relatives hated it so much they moved back.

His family, being new to England, hadn't been relatively close to the pureblood families that had been there for centuries, causing their name to be a lot less popular then it was in Bulgaria. Still, he had a wide variety of friends. He had pureblood friends, half blood friends, and even muggle born friends. His parents, unlike many pureblood wizards, are a lot less anti-muggle. Sadly, they aren't so keen with homosexuals. In fact, they always say how much they detest, and don't support gay marriage whenever it shows up on the radio. Luckily, they don't know Jarrod's gay. In fact, he plans on never telling them. He thinks that they'll just find out when he's moved out. He's sure that when he's famous the paparazzi will tell the whole world.

All his friends already know about his homosexuality and are fine with it, though some people in his neighborhood are very mean, and want to fight him. They are muggles of course, and have no chance what so ever of hurting him now that he's going to Hogwarts to learn magic.

His first sign of magic, was the time when a whole bunch of muggle boys had surrounded him at the park. He was only 7 years old when it happened. And he was wearing a very frilly, girly pink dress(he always liked to dress up when he was younger). He had been on his normal, daily walk/skip around the park when a gang of 5 or more older kids came up.

They were horrible, violent boys. One even had a knife! They ended up chasing him into a small corner underneath the playground set. Right when they reached out toward him, something happened. The knife that was just then pointed at him turned upwards, as if by itself. It slipped out of the guys fingers and lifted up. All five of the guys were silently watching as the knife hit the playground set above it, drifted outward, then up high into the sky. Jarrod knew he had no time to be in shock, and decided to run instead. When he finally reached his house, he was completely out of breath. He had had no idea what was going on when it was going on, but now that he could breath clearly, he remembered of a spell called wingardium leviosa. He had read it in one of the books in his families huge, wonderful library, and he was amazed that he, just now, had performed it.

His family had started going to Hogwarts back since his great great great great grandfather first moved to England. All the family had been in Hufflepuff, but he himself did not think he would ever be in Hufflepuff. He had a habit of being majorly lazy. Also, he always thought he held to much knowledge NOT to be in Ravenclaw.

Jarrod had gotten his wand as sort of a present when he visited his great aunt (who decided to move back to Bulgaria when she reached age). She was a wand maker herself, a veela at that, and forged his wand out of the wood from a cacao tree(he loves chocolate), and out of strand of her own hair. The wand worked perfectly for him. Which was a very good thing, because it took her a lot of time and hard work to make it, as she always said.

Now that he's going to Hogwarts, he can finally learn to use and control his magic, And he can perform all of the things he's seen in the library. He can get away from the horrible people in his neighborhood, and he could make some new friends. Maybe even make more then just friends with one of the guys he meets there. There just had to be some other gay wizards there!


	2. Gryffindor Confusion

Jarrod.....was a Gryffindor. It was non-comprehend able! He had always thought himself as a Ravenclaw. His mind tended to be a lot more advanced then most other people. And to be put in a house like Gryffindor was actually, quite confusing. He wasn't that brave, he thought. Though he is quite noble.

Finally, he decided to just accept it how it was. He knew that there was nothing he could do about it. So he took his seat, and watched the others get sorted. Jarrod sat alone. It was a little uncomfortable for him to sit with nobody around. He would feel a little better, if he had not stood out so much. But with his purple hair streak and oddly colored eyes(which were also purple), he had no chance at achieving this.

Then suddenly, food appeared on his plate. For a second, it startled Jarrod, but then he remembered how he had read this in one of the books in his personal library. And when he thought about it, he was already starting to miss his house. It was probably just as big as Hogwarts, if not bigger. And it had everything from an indoor quidditch stadium, to a 4 story library. And even though he liked his house, he did not like his parents. They were always talking about how they hated gay people, and how people like that should never be aloud marriage rights. It was a good thing they didn't know about Jarred. If they did, they would never let him forget.

Jarrod could hear people talking from all over. He had really good hearing. He could hear a girl talking about moving here. She was from Russia, Jarrod thought, by the sound of her accent. He also heard something about being happy in Ravenclaw. But it was said in a very confused voice. And he could clearly hear talk about the castle.

_"well, a huge place like Hogwarts, and especially magical can be pretty horrible when it comes to finding your way. You learn of course, but the moving stairs doesn't really help all that much. But the ghosts do, all of them are always into helping out. And most of the paintings too, now that I think about it. But Hogwarts in itself is just plainly brilliant," _Someone said.

Jarrod looked left and right, trying to find who was talking. And finally, he caught sight of a black haired prefect talking to a first year. Jarrod knew it was a first year because he had been right behind him in the line for sorting. He wished he was over there, talking with them. But they would surely not want to be friends with Jarrod. Who would want to be friends with a gay dude, Jarrod thought. Of course, he had a lot of muggle friends at home, but they were all girls. The only guys he really knew here in England were mean, horrible people, that almost killed him when he was seven. Jarrod thought it was best to just stay there by himself, and eat.

And so he did. The food was a lot better then he thought it would be. The food was better then the food at his home! Of course, the food at home was really well cooked. But it was the Bulgarian food that he was used to. And here, the food was so different. And in a good way too. As he dug in, he cleared his mind. He forgot about the horrible guys at home, and the parents that would never support him. He set aside the fact that he was in the wrong house. And he ignored the aching loneliness that choked his heart.


End file.
